Camp FuckMeNow
by demigod207
Summary: The campers are hornier than ever! Send your requests. I'll try to write every request. Im a starter. Sorry if I can't write your request, remember I'm busy writing other stories!
1. Morning Sex

Chapter 1: _**Morning Sex.**_

Annabeth POV

I wake up and the next thing I see is Percy in the right side of the bed and Jason in the left. My Gods, what have I done. I peek under the sheet and the first thing I see is Percy's cock erected. Behind me, Jason is naked as well. I didn't have to check if he was naked because I could feel his erected cock in my back. But they are not the only one's naked, I am as well. Whatever happened last night, I was too drunk to remember, and whatever happened last night, Im sure it was fun and I want it to happen again.

My pussy gets wet. I decide to touch Percy's cock. It was so hard and soft. It got me even hornier. I throw the sheet from the bed, revealing their strong naked bodies. Jason's body had a tan and muscular body. His dick is big and hard as Percy's. I start touching Jason muscular body. I start from his chest, and slowly to his belly button... and then to his cock. I start sucking his dick. Even though he is asleep, he start moaning. I spent a few seconds sucking his dick until he wakes up.

"What the-" he says but he was interrupted by his own moans. Percy wakes up and say "What am I missing?".

I stop sucking Jason's cock and start handjobing Percy.

"This"

"Oh yeah... um...fuck" a few moans escaped from Percy's mouth. It only made me hornier. I start blowing Percy and suddenly I feel a cock entering my vagina. I stop sucking Percy's cock and say "Ahh fuck yeah, you like this position, doggy style? mmm" I say and continue sucking Percy's cock. The Poseidon-son start playing with my tits. I get a chill and they get hard. A moan escape from my mouth "uuhhh".

My mouth suddenly taste like cum... it was pre-cum. "Salty hmm" I say as I start handjobing his cock. Jason's cock felt so fucking great in my vagina. He starts moaning "Uhh... oh yeah...". I started handjobing Percy's cock faster and he starts moaning. Jason then start fucking me faster and I start moaning loud... I just could't resist.

"OH yeah! Oh Yeah! Faster faster! Oh my... myyy, hit that ass!" As I moaned, Jason also start moaning and slapping my ass.

We are all reaching our climax.

I start blowing Percy again and then he reaches his orgasm and cum in my mouth. I eat it _all_. I start licking his body and then his niples. Jason start reaching his climax and so do I. "Oh yeah! OH YEAH OH MY GOD FUCK YEAH" I say as I squirt, and at the same time, Jason start cuming. I start kissing Percy and Jason at the same time. We were all touching ourselves and then we finally layed back in our bed to rest.

"When will we do this again?"

"Anytime ou want" says Jason breathing hard.

"As long it is as good as this" Percy say kissing my cheek and Jason the other one.

_"The Best Morning Ever" Annabeth thought._


	2. Foursome with the Big Three

_**Foursome with the Big Three.**_

I walked alone in the woods, searching for my Celestial Bronze knife I accidentally dropped while playing Capture-The-Flag. Silly me. It was morning, and it was cold. A freeze made my body shiver and my nipples went hard. Suddenly, I hear something behind me. The floor breaks and a man comes out in a chariot carried by 2 horses. It was Hades.

"What do you want from me?!" I say and start running. I wasn't fast enough to escape from Him, and he grabs my hair and pull me to his chariot.

"Your going with me to the Underworld" he said with a pale face. I have to admit, he was hot.

"Why?!" I cry and try to escape from him by throwing punches.

"I do not have to tell you" Hades say while the horses drive to the whole.

"Wait! Wait! I'll do anything!" I said forcing my eyes not to cry anymore. "I'll _blow_ you"

Hades didn't even think of the offer, he just takes his cloth off. He haves a muscular body... his body is definitely not dead. I get in my knee and start sucking his cock. My the minutes, it got harder and harder. As I sucked the 9 inch cock, I massaged his ass and legs. He grabs me in the hair and start pushing his cock further to my throat. I choke a little bit but I'm a deep sucker. He started fucking my mouth. I loved the way I was choking. I take my cloth off. I only have my bra and my underpants on. They are pink.

Suddenly I here a thunderbolt... and suddenly I feel other hands unsippling my bras. He was the King of the gods, Zeus. He puts me to doggy style and start fucking me from behind. I start moaning and so as Hades and Zeus. I stop sucking Hades cock and moan "Oh yeah Fuck yeah! Oh gods Oh gods yeah!".

I start french kissing Hades really hard.

"Oh... hmmm... yeah" says Zeus while thunderbolts sounded.

Suddenly I feel another hands touching my body. It was Poseidon. My boyfriends dad. At that moment I didn't care. He was already naked. I start handjobing his cock and at the same time start blowing Hades again. My mouth suddenly tastes salty. It was precum.

"You three, fuck my ass and vagina at the same time" I said with a sluty voice.

Zeus and Poseidon start fucking my anus, and Hades my vagina.

"Oh yeah! Fuck Oh yeahhh!" I screamed sluty. Hopefully, the campers won't hear. They al start moaning at the same time.

"I wanna eat it all!"

Zeus and Poseidon take their dicks out of my anus and Hades from my vagina. They start masturbating in front of my face, waiting for their orgasms. I open my mouth as wide as i can.

"Oh yeah!" they all moaned while they cumed. My body then gets cover in cum and so as my mouth. I take 10 seconds until I can eat all the cum.

Poseidon starts fingering me really fast. I start screaming and then squirt... Like I've never squirted in my fucking life. They all start trying to eat some squirt.

We all put our clothes back, and get magically cleaned up. I get out from Hades chariot and so do Zeus and Poseidon.

"I hope we can do this again" I say with a super slutty voice.

"Of course" they all say at the same time. They all come to me and kiss me. When Poseidon and Hades left, Zeus gives me my knife and say "You're the best teen I've ever fucked with".

SORRY FOR ORTHOGRAPHIC ERRORS! I JUST DON'T HAVE TIME TO FIX IT! TOO MANY REQUESTS, THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
